Reflections: A Collection of Vignettes
by Daughter of Yub Yub
Summary: Monologues from the POV of different characters. LATEST: Wedge Antilles
1. Anakin Solo: To Those I Leave Behind

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Star Wars, don't own Anakin, don't even own a VCR right now.**

_This first monologue is from Anakin Solo's POV during Star by Star._

**To Those I Leave Behind**

If it weren't for the people I left behind, I wouldn't have any regrets at all. I did what had to be done, but I didn't want to hurt the people I love. There's so much I wish that I could tell them. 

Jaina. My big sister. You always tried to take care of me, right up until the end. That's why I had to place myself out of your hands. I know you would have freely given your life for mine, but I couldn't let you do that. The mission was my responsibility. Cling to the light, Jaya. For me? Never forget, you're stronger than the darkness. 

Jacen, brother, I know we didn't always quite see eye to eye. I wish philosophy hadn't come between us so often. Maybe neither of us was right. Don't let anyone tell you that everything you believe is wrong. Everything Vergere tells you may well be a lie, but know this much to be true: You have a family that loves you unconditionally. You're abilities are a gift, and it is your _duty_ to use them to help those who cannot help themselves. You still have the light inside you. Don't forsake it. 

Mom, don't worry about me. I'm at peace, it doesn't hurt anymore. I know you will try to be the rock for the rest of the family, but don't let it break you. You're allowed to feel pain, you don't have to fool everyone. It's okay to cry, Mama. 

Dad, it's not fair for all the pressure to be on Mom. This time, you have to be the one strong enough to let you both carry on. Don't abandon her again. And don't dwell on all the things you said after Chewie died. I know that you weren't yourself then. I forgive you. I just wish I could have told you that. 

Winter. I knew you all my life, and you protected me when I was still small and helpless. I always felt safe when you were around. I realize that I've given you more painful memories that will haunt you forever, and I'm sorry for that. I know you can't forget, but I hope that you can focus on the happy times. 

Tahiri, I love you. I never dreamed I would be lucky enough to fall in love with my best friend. In another time, I know we could have lasted. Don't turn our love into hatred. No matter how justified hating the Vong might seem, that way leads to the Dark Side. 

Uncle Luke, don't you _dare_ try to blame this on yourself. I chose to go on that mission. Everyone agreed that it had to be done. We all knew it would be a miracle if any of us survived at all. It's no one's fault but the Vong's. 

Aunt Mara, you have to make them all understand. Tell Uncle Luke that the Jedi Order is still strong. He'll listen to you. They all will. Help Jaina stay in the light. 

Ben. Little one. I hope you never become I great Jedi warrior. I want you to become a Jedi in a galaxy that has no need for wars. I didn't get that chance, but maybe this time it will be different. Maybe you will get to see a lasting peace. I'll miss being there to watch you grow up. 

Never give up. No matter how insurmountable the odds, no matter how powerful the foe, always continue on. Don't give in to the darkness. The fight is over for me, but it's not over for the galaxy. Don't let it end for you until it ends for all. 

**NEXT UP: Wedge Antilles**


	2. Wedge Antilles: Stand

**DISCLAIMER: I own a lot of Star Wars literature, but I don't own the copyright for any of it.**

_Wedge Antilles during Rebel Stand_

**Stand**

This whole war, we've been conforming to the plans of others. Don't fight, cover the retreat, appease the invaders. Maybe the problem will go away on its own, without ruffling any feathers. But this should never have been about politics. Freedom is bigger than that. Well, I've had enough. The time has come to fight. Fight like we used to, back in the Rebellion, back when we still remembered what we were fighting for. 

I refuse to believe that is dead. Too many people died for it to let anyone take it away. The time has come to stand our ground. We will defend this world by our rules, not theirs. Pwoe will not tell us how to wage this war. And when this place falls, it will be on our terms, no one else's. The Vong have decided the path of this war long enough. 

It's like Leia said. We have to fight until we can fight no more. And when we run, we have to exhaust the enemy. Then we have to turn around and fight again. It's time to beat the enemy, old school style. The truth is, too few of our number fought in the war with the Empire. They have to learn what it's like to fight a seemingly undefeatable enemy. When we fought the Remnant, it was clear that they were a dying order. Not so the Vong. They may be nothing like the Empire, but we must become like the force that was victorious in that war. Because in some ways, they are exactly the same. They are big. They are powerful. They will lose. 

So who's with me? Who will make a stand? I've always been a direct man, and this is no time for deception. This is dangerous business. By choosing this path, we aren't just opposing the Vong. It's our own government too. A government too corrupt to remember what it's supposed to stand for. They've forgotten the ideals that so many of my friends died for. That is why so many others must die today. They aren't the government that so many sacrificed their lives for. I won't pretend this isn't mutiny. But I've rebelled once, and the time has come to rebel again. I know that a lot of people are going to die if we take on the Vong. If we make a stand here, it could easily be our last. 

We don't have another choice. My life for the lives of others. If we allow the evil to continue, we are no better than the enemy. We should have started fighting back years ago. I'm not asking anyone to follow me if they don't want to. But I will hold my ground. I will stand firm. 

Even if I stand alone. 


End file.
